


Haleys True Family

by BigGleeFanatic



Series: Haley Wincester [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter is a Winchester, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic
Summary: Alright, this is the first time I am actually doing joint fics on two websites, so I hope this is actually allowed. You can find this on fanfiction.net, my username is bigglefamatic over on that website. Hope you all enjoy this.





	1. Not a Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is the first time I am actually doing joint fics on two websites, so I hope this is actually allowed. You can find this on fanfiction.net, my username is bigglefamatic over on that website. Hope you all enjoy this.

_A woman smiled at her baby as two boys ran into the room. The younger one of the two smiled at the baby while the older smiled fondly at his brother._

  
_'Night Bambie.' The younger boy said as he gave the small baby a kiss on the head._

  
_'Night Haley, night Alana." The older boy said to the baby and woman._

  
_'Good night dears.' She said. The baby giggled and closed her eyes. The two boys then left the room to say goodnight to their dad. Once they saw that he had left already, they then went to their bedroom to go to sleep._

  
_'Night Dean.' The younger boy said._

  
_'Night Sammy.' Dean mumbled.'_

(12 years later)

  
Kids were running to the train while three kids walked a lot slower.

  
"Are you sure you don't want to just come to my house?" A ginger boy asked. The teen standing in the middle looked at him and shook her head.

  
"No, I don't want to get into more trouble with my aunt and uncle." She said.

  
"Suit yourself. Anyways what did Sirius say in the letter?" He asked. The other girl with bushy hair glared at the boy and he looked down.

  
"Just curious. I mean Harry tells us everything and now he isn't." The boy mumbled. The girl in the middle just glared at him.

  
"'Harry' is right here, and 'HE' doesn't want to tell you what 'His' godfather said." She said. Yes, you got that right her friends think she is a boy. This is one of the reasons why she is not showing them the letter; the other reason is that she just wanted to keep this to her most trusted friends. It's not that she doesn't trust them it was just that she had a feeling that they would want her to tell Dumbledore and well, that just never turned out well.

  
"I mean after what we just did to protect Sirius we deserve to see it as well," Ron said. Harry looked at Ron in shock with this statement.

  
"What 'We' did to save Sirius? No, Hermione and I saved him while you were in the hospital wing. Plus maybe I have reasons for not letting you see it." Harry said. Ron and Hermione did not say anything until they boarded the train. Once they got on Hermione and Ron slid into a compartment but Harry didn't follow them, she just continued walking down the aisle in till she reached the compartment that she was looking for.

"Hello, Harry." A familiar voice said. She smiled and looked back to her trunk and Hedwig's' cage.

  
"You can sit here." A second voice said. She smiled and pulled her stuff in with her.

  
"Thank you. I just needed to get away from your git of a brother and his little girlfriend." She told them. They then gave her identical smiles and helped her move her trunk.

  
"Its no problem. We know how Ron can get. So what was he bothering you with now?" They asked.

  
"The usual, I swear Dumbldork hired him to talk to me. Oh, if you want to read this go ahead. I just didn't want them to." She told them as she handed them the letter Sirius had given her.

  
Dear Haley,

  
Before I tell you anything to important, I want you to know that; yes, I know you are a girl and that James and Lily loved you. Now that I told you that you should know that, you are not their daughter but their niece. You are the daughter of James sister Alana. Not too many people knew her because she didn't have enough magic in her core to go to Hogwarts, though James did teach her some of the first and second-year stuff when she had enough power. Alana married a man named John Winchester when she was eighteen; a year after James and Lily got married. She had you not too long after. You had two older half-brothers named Dean and Sam, man they loved you to death. They were heartbroken when they woke up one morning and found your mother dead and you were gone. John looked everywhere in America but could not find you. Remus and I had looked to but I got taken to Azkaban because James and Lily had died the same night...

  
The twins and Haley continued reading and she could tell they wanted to kill Dumbledore as the note went on. She could not believe that he had done so much to make it how he planned. After they finished the letter, the twins had to take a few minutes to calm down enough to process what they had read.

  
"We need to get you to America," Fred said. George and Haley looked at him and nodded in agreement.

  
"How, I mean Dumbledore said that there was a blood ward on my house that needs to be renewed." She told them.

  
"Haley, you aren't related to them remember." Fred reminded her. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was not related to the pig, whale, and horse.

  
"Oh yeah, well that made my day. So where would I go?" She asked them. George looked like he was plotting for a little bit before he snapped.

  
"Bill works for Gringotts." He finally said.

  
"So?" She asked, not fully understanding how Bill working at a bank meant anything. 

  
"So, the goblins don't like Dumbledore remember. They also like Haley allot so they would help. Plus Bill wants to meet you," George said. Fred nodded as if he was remembering something.

"Might as well write him now," Fred said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

  
"Ok, so your awesome brother will help. So do I go to the Dursleys' or no?" Haley asked.

  
"Might as well, I mean we both don't want you to but Dumbledore would know something was up if you don't go back," Fred said. Haley nodded sadly and Fred pulled her into a hug.

  
"Hey, it's going to be ok. It will just be a couple of weeks and then you will be on your way to America." Fred reassured. George nodded and joined in the hug.

  
"Thanks, guys. So I just need an escape plan." Haley told them. Fred and George smirked and started to plan her escape. By the time the train stopped, Hedwig returned with a reply from Bill. He told them that he was going to talk to the Goblins and that Haley most likely would have to stay with the Dursleys' for three weeks at the most.

  
"Guys, can you take these and give them to Bill? Also, take Hedwig for a little bit. I don't want the Dursleys' to get their hands on them." Haley said as she gave them the picture of James and Lily, her fire bolt that had been shrunken, her invisibility cloak, and her wand. Fred nodded and George shrugged.

  
"Shouldn't be a problem," George said. Haley then hugged them and grabbed her trunk that felt a bit lighter. Once she got off the train, she walked to the muggle section of the train section to see her uncle and aunt. She held onto the letter that Sirius had given her so she could memorize the names of her siblings.

  
"Sam and Dean Winchester." She mumbled.


	2. The escape and final days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley leaves the Dursleys and gets in contact with her brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the whole waiting a week thing works better when you are actually writing the chapters you're about to post. Since I am just fixing grammar mistakes for previously posted chapters from fanfiction.net, I'll most likely start posting a few chapters at a time.

The last two weeks at the Dursleys' were hell, well close enough anyway. Haley was nowhere close to being forgiven for what had happened the last summer. The Dursleys' had put her back in the cupboard the first chance they got, which happened to be the second Haley walked through the door. This sadly was not the worse of it though; Haley's things either got thrown out or burned. This included her school trunk, books that she did not hide and the old robes that didn't fit her, not that they knew this. Haley pretended to be upset about this but she truly wasn't, again not the worse of it. The worse would be the fact they were taking her food away. They blamed her for the nurse at Dudleys' school sending a letter about her concerns with Dudleys' weight and size. Haley would have laughed about it if that didn't mean her meals were going to be reduced. This is why Haley was currently stealing a few scraps before her escape. She knew it was a week early but she didn't care, one week can be the difference between life and death.

'Ok, now I just need a few things to make sure I am ok for the week.' Haley thought to herself as she looked around. She had nicked Dudelys gym bag when she was forced to clean his room the other day, as well as the few pictures that Petunia had of her m- aunt. Haley then grabbed as much food as she could without making it noticeable that things were missing. When she was done in the kitchen, she grabbed her first and third-year books, the small amount of clothing she had that looked decent, and some money that she had taken out of Vernon's wallet the other day. She hoped that he didn't notice too soon, ok she hoped he found out soon even though she wouldn't be there to see his face. She then grabbed a pair of sneakers and left. She walked a few miles down the block before she realized that she had no way of summoning the night bus. She cursed under her breath and looked around.

"I have no way of getting there do I?" She asked out loud, groaning slightly. She sat in silence for a few minutes before a familiar sound of fluttering happened. She looked behind her and smiled.

"All you had to do is ask kiddo." The person said.

"I forgot, well considering I haven't heard from you since I was eleven." She replied.

"Well, I was busy in another country, you, on the other hand, could have called." The person reminded her.

"I would have thought a blown up woman would have been enough," Haley said. The person grinned and nodded.

"So, you need a lift to the leaky cauldron?" The person asked.

"That would be nice. Thanks." She told said person.

"Anytime kiddo." The person said before she was then zapped to the leaky cauldron. Haley smirked as she walked into the old pub, knowing that if some people knew they would be there in a second.

"Excuse me, I need a room for a week." She told the man at the desk.

"Name." He said. She smiled as she remembered her real last name.

"Haley Winchester." She said. The man looked at her and sighed.

"That will be two gallons." He told her. She looked in her bag and pulled out three.

"Can I have a cup of hot cocoa while you're at it?" She asked as she handed him the coins. He just walked back with the money. When he came back, he handed her a glass and a key.

"Enjoy your stay." He told her. She nodded and walked to her room silently. She looked around and silently wished that she had her wand, even though she couldn't use it. Once she got to her room, she plopped down on the bed and fell asleep. For the first time in two years, she didn't worry if she was going to be alive the next morning.

(The next morning)

Haley had slept a full ten hours that night and woke up around nine the next morning. When she finally got out of bed, she pulled on a pair of Dudley's old jeans and one of her school shirts. She had to admit she was dressing a lot like a boy but she didn't care at the moment. She then walked into the pub and went to the back room that led to Diagon ally.

"What was the pattern again?" She mumbled. Someone then walked in, did the pattern, and looked at her.

"You need your wand kiddo." The person said, she grinned and winked.

"Thanks, well see you around." She said. The person ginned and then vanished. She walked into Diagon Ally with a determined look on her face. She knew that Gringotts was the first thing on her list but she honestly never got a good look around the place. She noticed that there was more than school supplies there. They had a bunch of stores and even a small prank shop that she didn't notice at all in till she really got a good look at it.

'Ok, Gringotts first.' She thought to herself as she passed it. She walked a short way to the bank, making sure to look around as she passed by shops. Once she got there, she saw that Bill was currently talking to Griphook and another Goblin.

"Ah, it looks like Ms. Winchester has returned." The second Goblin said. Haley smiled shyly at him.

"Please sir, call me Haley." She said politely. Griphook and Bill smiled kindly at her while the one she was speaking to had an unreadable look on his face.

"Then call me Ragnok." The Goblin said. Haley smiled at him and shook his hand. He then looked at Bill, who looked slightly nervous.

"I see what you mean Weasley, she is very odd. Though is more polite than any Wizard or Witch I have ever met." He said. Haley smiled kindly at him and the others followed.

"I heard of your, situation. I am willing to do anything to help Ms. Winchester." Ragnok said. Haley looked at Bill in shock and he just shrugged.

"Thank you, sir. I-I just need a few things that's all." She told them. Griphook smiled at her and went to the back with Ragnok, leaving Bill and Haley alone to talk.

"Haley, these guys will do more than help you. Anything you need they will find a way to help. They like you allot more than Dumbledore, heck they like you more than me. You just need to ask, you understand?" He asked her. Haley nodded and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I understand. I just need to turn part of that money into American money and something to keep me hidden from Dumbledore." She admitted. Bill nodded and went back to talk to the Goblins. When they finished all three came back to talk.

"Well, it looks like everything is settled. We will be getting you a charm that will not only hide you from Dumbledore, and it will hide you from Demons as well." They told her. She smiled at them and started to thank them but Bill cut her off.

"They are also giving you a credit card that will work anywhere and also they are booking you a flight to LA. They had me contact your brother Sam and ask him if he would be willing to take you in. He said he is and that he could pick you up next week. If you want, we can get you in contact with him so things won't be too bad when you meet." Bill informed her. The only thing Haley could do was hug Bill.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I want to talk to him." Haley said. Bill smiled as the goblins handed her a small bag with muggle money.

"Here buy anything you need, we will be done with the other things by next week," Griphook informed her. She smiled and quietly thanked him before leaving. She then walked around Diagon Ally, picked up a better duffle bag that had two compartments and a featherweight charm on it, it cost three gallons and two stickles. She then went to the muggle world to get a few things; this included a laptop, cell phone, a few pairs of jeans, a pair of gym shorts, three tank tops, a few feminine products (underwear and a hair clip), a nice dress, some boots, flats, three plaid shirts, four plain shirts, a hoodie, and some sneakers. After this, she wrote to Bill to ask about her wand, the other things she gave to the twins, and how to contact Sam. (she used the post office) when she got a reply she quickly went to contact her brother.

(With Sam)

Sam was having a weird couple of weeks; first, this guy told him that his sister, who he hasn't seen for twelve years, is alive and wants to see him. He told the guy that he would take her in, so now he gets one more week to set everything up. He was considering calling Dean to see if he could help, but he didn't want to be brought back into the family business. Sam really didn't know what to do.

'Huh, I wonder who lightninggirl'92 is.' Sam thought to himself as he checked his email.

**Sam,**

**Hey, it's Haley. So my social worker gave me your email so I could contact you. So I guess this is me contacting you. Anyways I hear you go to college. Which one do you go to, what are you studying to be? How are dad and Dean? Will I get to meet them? Please tell me. You can ask me anything and I will try my best to be honest with you.**

**Love, Haley.**

Sam smiled when he read through the email. He quickly responded and grabbed his phone. From what it sounded like, his little sister wanted her family together and he will try to get as close to it as possible. Even if it meant listing to Deans never-ending banter on how he should never have left the family.

_'Hello?' Dean asked._

_'Dean, it's Sam.'_

_'Sam, is everything alright?'_

_'Lets cut the small talk and get to the important bit. I am getting Haley and I need your help.'_

_'Wait, you found Haley? How? We looked everywhere for her.' Dean said._

_'We never checked London.' Sam pointed out. He heard Deans sigh on the other end and Sam could picture him slightly shaking his head._

_'Are you sure it's her?' Dean asked._

_'I got sent pictures Dean. It's her, at least it looks like her. I will test her when I get her.' Sam told Dean._

_'I'll help. I will be over in a few days ok.' Dean says._ Sam smiled before saying thank you and goodbye. After that, he checked his email and saw that she replied to his message.

**Haley,**

**Hey Haley. This is Sam; I am happy that your social worker got you in contact with me. The last time I saw you, you were still learning to walk and could only say "De, 'ammy, ma, papa, and yum" Also, to answer your many questions; Yes I go to college, I am currently going to Stanford University. From what I know Dad and Dean are ok. You will most likely get to meet Dean. I know you want to meet dad but some stuff happened a while ago. As for questions, well how did you find out about us? Who are you staying with? How is school? Do you have a lot of friends? What do you look like? I will send a picture of Dean, dad, and I. I am the tall one.**

**Love,**

**Your big bro Sam.**

**Sam,**

**Nice to know I could say your name, well kinda. At least I get to meet my two big bros. I want to meet dad but I understand that something did happen and I won't press it. I found out about you from a letter that my godfather gave me. I am staying with aunt Lillys' sister, well was. School is cool, I will tell you more about it when we meet. I am currently friends a few people, though my best friends are some twins that are two years older than I am. Thanks for the picture. I sent two of me; one before I had to cut my hair and another that is more recent.**

**Love,**

**Haley.**

Sam smiled at the email before looking at the pictures. He could instantly tell something wasn't right with the first picture. She didn't look happy at all, in fact, she looked scared. He saw the bags under her eyes and the slight bruising on her cheek. The other one was of her with two identical boys. All three of them have huge smiles on their faces, though Haley still had the tired look to her she seemed happy. Sam sent the second picture to Dean before the thought about the first picture.

'Oh Bambie, what have they done to you?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, if you had read this off of ff.net then some minor things other than spelling has been changed. Just a few things had to be taken out because I actually understand biology, unlike the fourteen-year-old I was when I wrote this initially. 
> 
> With that out of the way, let's get to the fun. So I liked playing games with my readers, just to see if anyone spotted anything. So, in this chapter, I want to see if anyone can guess who the unnamed character is. Your two hints are that the character is from Supernatural, and the keyword is 'fluttering'.


	3. Meeting Sam and Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest, I am only posting this now because of how short the chapter is.

Haley spent her last three days hanging out with the twins. She knew that she wasn't going to see them for a bit, she also didn't want to have that much free time. Fred would tell her how Ron was moping around the house because 'Harry wasn't writing him' and how Hermione would come over every other day to see if ' Harry' was over. George would tell her weird jokes and some prank ideas.

  
"That is why I think it would be great if we make the prank shop," George said. Haley smiled and Fred lied back on the motel bed.

  
"Mum thinks its ridiculous. She told us that we have the potential to do ministry work or something." Fred said sadly. Haley glared at the thought of their mum saying that.

  
"Why would you do something that you don't enjoy? The others at Hogwarts love your pranks. If you get the right investor then you would become a hit. Also, why listen to a person who can't even tell her twins apart?" Haley asked. George grinned and Fred sat up to pull her into a hug.

  
"You are amazing, you know that?" Fred said. Haley laughed and George smirked.

  
"Flirting times over. We need to get her to Gringotts to get her passport and other things." George said. Haley sighed and grabbed her duffle bag that she had bought the day after she got there. The twins walked her to the bank and met Bill there.

  
"Looks like they gave you a portkey as well, I guess this is goodbye. Oh before I forget; put the necklace on the second you get on that plane. If you don't Dumbledore will be able to track you down the second the plane takes off." Bill said as he handed her four things. The passport, the credit card, a long silver chain that had a charm made out of some stone that had a lightning bolt in the middle and a whole bunch of symbols around the stone. She also had a notebook that she assumed was the portkey.

  
"Well, it looked like this is goodbye then." She said sadly. The twins quickly gave her one more hug before she got sent to the airport.

  
'huh, well it looks like my flight is going to take off in half an hour. Now, where is the gate again?' Haley thought to herself as she looked at the passport. She then passed a few people before she found a person that works there.

  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where the gate is to the flight that goes to LA?"She asked the guy shyly. The guy smiled at her before responding.

  
"Oh, it is straight ahead. Um, flight 12 I think." He said. She looked at him before walking in the direction he said.

  
"Thank you." She called and he nodded. Once she got to the gate she put the necklace on and waited for her flight to be called. She sat on a seat that was close to the gates and was ready to walk in; she didn't have to wait long because two minutes later they got called on and she waited for taking off. She had to admit she was scared but in all honesty, she couldn't wait to meet her brothers in person.

(With Sam)

  
Sam and Dean desisted that Sam would be the one to pick her up from the airport. This is the reason why Sam is currently alone in a crowded airport now. Sam scanned the area looking for Haley even though the plane just landed. When he saw her get off the escalator he walked over to her.

  
"Haley?" He asked. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

  
"Hi, Sam." She shyly. He grinned and saw the duffle bag she was holding.

  
"Do you have another bag coming?" He asked her. She shook her head and looked at her feet for a second.

  
"No, this is it." She whispered. He nodded and grabbed her hand. She gave him a confused look but didn't pull her hand away.

  
"Come on, Dean wants me to get pie for him and you really don't want to see him if I don't get it," Sam said. Haley grinned and walked with him to the car. She wanted to show how excited she was about the Impala that was in the parking lot, but the last time she did that her uncle backhanded her. Sam then unlocked said car and Haley smiled. She was about to get in the back seat but Sam stopped her.

  
"You can sit in the front this time," Sam told her. She only nodded before she got in the car. The drive to the apartment was long and silent. Sam tried to talk to her but all he got was whispered replies. This honestly worried him but he knew not to ask.

(With Dean)

  
Sam went to pick up Haley about an hour ago and Dean was starting to get a bit worried. Well, he was in till he heard a key and saw the door open. Then a thin girl walked in who looked around eight, nine if he was pushing it. Sam came in right after her and he had a smile on his face.

  
"Haley, I need to talk to Dean so you look around and we will call you in when we are done," Sam told her. Haley nodded and walked into the other room to explore.

  
"Sam…" Dean started but Sam cut him off.

  
"Dean that chain is made of silver. The charm is soaked in salt and has small anti-possession symbols on it. She even showed me the note that her godfather, uncle Sirius wrote to her. She is our Haley Dean. She came home." Sam told him. Dean looked back to where Haley was and nodded.

  
"Let me see the necklace and the note and I will believe you," Dean said.

  
"Haley, can you show Dean the necklace and note?" Sam asked. Haley nodded and grabbed the note. Dean then walked over to her and got on his knees to see it. He saw the small symbols and noticed that the lightning bolt had a small bit of leftover salt in it. He grinned and looked at the paper in her hands.

  
"Haley, I just need to see it for a second okay?" He asked. Haley just gave him a worried look before she handed it to him. He scanned it and saw not only their names and their dads were on it but the whole story on what had happened that night, but just summarized in a few paragraphs. He recognized Sirius handwriting from the few notes he got from Sirius to excuse him from class. He then pulled Haley into a hug, fully believing that she was his baby sister. He frowned when he felt how skinny she was. She also flinched when he pulled her in. Sam noticed this as well, though he actually voiced his concerns.

  
"Haley, are you okay? You do know Dean would never hurt you right?" Sam asked her.

  
"I- 'm sorry." She said. Dean looked at her again and noticed the more formed bruise on her face.

  
"Haley, what happened in that house?" Dean asked.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, chapter 3 up and running. Sorry if I made any of them OOC but they will be more like themselves next chapter. Also, the reason Haley was reacting like she was is because 1: she just met them, not going to fully trust them in till way latter and 2: She was abused. Oh, protective Dean is coming up next chapter. Anyways I will be busy finishing the next chapter of escape tomorrow so I will update this as soon as I can.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. If I did I would have Dean and Sam locked in the same room until they finally tell each other what the real reason for their actions was. I mean Sam will tell Dean about the stupid hallucinations and the faux voice mail. (Sorry I am a bit upset about that at the moment)


	4. Chapter 4

Haley seemed to be a little uncomfortable with the question, she looked like Sam when he was getting bullied at the age fourteen.

"Nothing, I mean all kids get sent to bed without dinner and get spanked when they misbehave," Haley told them. Dean glanced at Sam before he looked back at Haley.

"Ok, so what did you do to deserve a spank?" Dean asked calmly. Haley gave her brother a confused look. No one has ever asked her that before.

'Just like Sammy.' Dean thought to himself.  
"If I did better than their son I would be punished." She told him. Sam bit his lip so he would yell. Dean, on the other hand, kept the conversation going, he knew this was one of the only ways to get her to admit it.

  
"Ok, what else?" Dean asked in a bored tone. Haley made a face as she tried to think of something that wouldn't sound too unreasonable.

  
"If I didn't do my chores fast enough." She said. Dean just slightly grimaced but didn't comment.

  
"Anything else?" He asked her, hoping nothing got that bad, he didn't think he would keep his cool if it got bad,

  
"I would go a few days without food if I didn't cook their food right and if they thought I left anything undone then I wouldn't eat for a week. If I did anything they thought was 'abnormal' i would be locked in my room for weeks." She said, she honestly had to stop herself from admitting anything else. She was going to tell them eventually but not now. Dean wanted to scream in anger for this but he kept his cool.

  
"Haley, you didn't deserve it." He told her. Haley was shocked, she didn't know what to say. No one told her that.

"W-what?" She asked.

  
"You didn't deserve it." He told her again.

  
"I don't understand." She said. Sam got down on his knees and grabbed her shoulders so she wouldn't look away. Dean had done the same thing when Sam admitted that he was being bullied. Sam wanted to restate the speech so he could let Dean know that he remembered it.

"Haley, what they did to you was wrong. You didn't deserve to be hit for being smarter than their kid. Being punished for not completing something on time or not doing something right isn't right. I don't know if you are downplaying what happened or not but what they did to you isn't right." Sam told her. Haley didn't know how long she stayed silent but she did know that after being quiet for a while she finally let herself cry. Sam was startled when he saw his baby sister start crying but he didn't have much time to think about it because after she started crying she lunged herself into his arms and grabbed onto his shirt as if it was her lifeline. Sam just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry for a while. After staying like that for a few minutes Haley calmed down enough to actually talk.

"Sorry about your shirt." She mumbled.

  
"It's no problem," Sam said. Dean then coughed and the other two looked at him.

  
"As much as I love girly moments like this I think we should, I don't know figure out what our next move is," Dean said. Haley gave her brothers a minor confused look before standing up.

  
"What do you..." She started to ask.

  
"We just need to figure out what we need to do. Dean was traveling around allot before I called him and asked for help." Sam told her. Haley nodded, remembering when Sam had told her that when they were emailing.

  
"Why were you traveling anyways?" Haley asked Dean. Dean didn't answer at first, not really knowing what to say. He looked at Sam as if to ask for help.

  
"He did that for work," Sam answered. Dean gave Sam a smile and mouthed 'thank you'. Sam just nodded and looked back to Haley.

  
"I think you should unpack. We need to see if you need anything else ok." Sam told her. She nodded and headed for the stairs. Sam followed her and they both headed upstairs. Once upstairs Sam showed her his room and told her where everything was.

"You sure I don't need to draw a map out?" Sam teased. Haley shook her head and walked into her room. Once in she gasped, her room was wonderful even if it wasn't decorated yet. It had a queen-sized bed, a desk near the window, a bookshelf, and a big dresser. There was also a lot of pictures on the wall. There was the picture of her and the twins she sent Sam near her bed. There was also a whole bunch of pics of her mom and dad together, of Sirius and Remus with her aunt Lilly and uncle James, and of her with Sam and Dean. She loved it to death. She placed her bag on the bed and pulled out her books to put on the shelf as well as her picture of her aunt and uncle holding her. She put the picture on her desk as well as the laptop she bought. She placed her cell phone on the desk near the outlet so she could charge it when needed. After this she put her clothing in the dresser and took a look around the room, she smiled and walked back downstairs to see what her brothers wanted to do next.

"-what if something happens around here then? What if a shifter or a vengeful spirit come? Then what?"

  
~With Sam~

  
After Sam let Haley unpack he went back downstairs to talk to Dean.

"So how is this going to work?" He asked Dean. Dean shrugged and pulled out two beers.

"No idea. We should enroll her in high school." Dean said. Sam nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"What are you going to do? You still hunt, there is no way I am going to stop you from doing that Dean." Sam said. Dean was about to protest but he knew Sam was only going to argue.

"You know what, I am going to take a break from hunting. I will stick around in till Haley is settled in at least." Dean said.

"I don't know dean. I mean I want you to stay, I do. But what happens when dad wants you to come back?" Sam asked.

"Screw dad, he already made you leave once. He isn't going to take away both of my younger siblings." He told Sam. Sam nodded but one thing was still bothering him, what if something came around here and it got Haley?

"Ok you are on a break then, that's great but what if something happens around here then? What if a shifter or a vengeful spirit come? Then what?" Sam asked. Dean was about to answer but Haley walked into the room with wide eyes.

"Haley, we didn't hear you come down. What's up?" Sam asked.

"W-whats a shifter?" She asked. Sam eyes widen and looked to Dean for help.

"Um, Haley what do you know about the supernatural world?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter  
> ' flashback'

"I-I don't know much. I-I mean I know about witches, wizards, ghost, werewolf, and unicorns. Other than that..." She mumbled. Sam gave Dean a look before he started grinning. Dean smiled as well so she assumed she said the right thing for once.

  
"So I take it that you actually got magic then?" Sam asked. She gave him a confused look so Dean stepped in.

  
"We didn't think you would get them that's all. I mean your mom could hardly do any and dad couldn't so we didn't know what to expect." Dean explained. Haley was still in shock but more to the fact they were so cool with it.

  
"So, it looks like we are going to have to give you a crash course on the supernatural. You know a bit from what it sounds like but we will need to see how different the magical monsters are to the nonmagical." Sam said. He sounded extremely excited about this and Haley assumed she was in for a long time studying, though she had to admit this sounded more appealing than her potions essay.

  
"All right, let's get started," Haley said. Sam grinned and handed her a book.

  
"We will start here." He said. Haley then spent the last three hours going over the basics of hunting and she honestly loved it. It was like DADA except there was more hand on hand practice. Also, she enjoyed studying different things.

  
"Okay, spirits?" Sam asked. She looked away from the book and smirked.

  
"Salt, and you need to salt and burn the remains." She said. Sam nodded and looked back to the book he had been reading.

  
"Wendago?" Sam asked.

  
"Kill it with fire, try to go after in the day, and don't go alone." She said.

  
"Last one, demons." He said. She thought about it for a few minutes before looking back to her book.

  
"Um, you can't kill it but you can exorcize it." She said.

  
"And," Sam said.

  
"They can't pass the salt, you check it by saying the name of Christ in Latin, and holy water burns them." She said. Sam nodded and Dean walked into the room and groaned when he saw both of them reading.

  
"Really guys, I leave you alone with her four an hour and you go and corrupt her," Dean said. Sam smiled and Haley nodded.

  
"It was terrible Dean, he forced me to study." She said dramatically. Dean gasped in mock horror and walked over to her.

  
"Well if sir geek boy thinks you need to study then that's what we are doing," Dean said. Sam smiled fondly at his brother before shaking his head.

  
"We just finished. I think this one should go to bed though, it's getting late and I have class tomorrow." Sam said. Dean nodded and then picked Haley up.

  
"Dean, let me down." She giggled. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean just grinned.

  
"Nope, you are being put to bed and this way you can't say no," Dean said. She only grinned as he carried her up the stairs and putting her on the bed. Dean then leaned over and kissed her temple before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

  
"Night guys." She whispered before climbing out of bed and putting her PJs on.

~With brothers~

Sam smiled when Dean came back down the stairs. Dean then sat on the sofa next to Sam and groaned.

  
"That kid is way to light for a thirteen-year-old," Dean complained.

  
"She is almost fourteen." Sam pointed out.

  
"Even worse. We are taking her out tomorrow." Dean said.

  
"I have class," Sam said.

  
"Well, then I am taking her out for food then," Dean said.

  
"What are you even going to talk to her about?" Sam asked.

  
"Well, I am going to find out about her past, outside of the family she was placed with. Oh, we also need to find out where they live so I can beat the shit out of them." Dean said.

  
"Already protective?" Sam asked.

  
"She is my bambie, I was always protective of her," Dean said.

  
"Well I am going to bed, see you in the morning I guess," Sam said. Dean nodded and watched Sam leave the room. Dean then grabbed Sams laptop and looked at the adoption paper that had been sent to Sam over email. Dean clicked on it and saw the names of the people looking after Haley and growled. He recognized that name.

  
"Well, Tunia looks like we are meeting again," Dean mumbled darkly.

~13 years ago~

' Thirteen-year-old Dean watched Sam fidget as they walked up the walkway to the boring house with the number 4 on it. They had no clue as to why they were here but something told them they would find out soon enough. John knocked on the door three times and a giant man answered.

"We don't want any," He said gruffly. 

  
"Um, we are just here to pick up my wife," John said.

  
"In the back." The man said. John and the boys walked into the back and saw their aunt Lily looking close to tears, uncle James comforting her, Alana looking mad and this weird horse-faced woman looking smug.

  
"What happened?" Sam asked.

  
"Who are you three?" The horse-faced woman asked.

  
"Alana!" Sam yelled happily as he ran to the raven-haired woman.

  
"Hey kiddo, watch the belly," Alana said happily.

  
"I am that one's husband and these are my boys. Now answer the question." John said. Dean glared at the horse-faced woman when he realized what was wrong. Aunt Lily came to ask for something and now she was upset.

  
"The freak..." Petunia started but that was enough for Dean.

  
"She isn't a freak," Dean said.

  
"Freak teach your boy some manors." The horse-faced woman said.

  
"She isn't a freak," Dean said again. The woman glared at Dean and Sam shot her a bitch face.

  
"Yeah, if anyone is the freak it's your horse faced self," Sam said. The woman then walked over and slapped Sam across the face. Dean had enough of that woman and stormed over to her and stomped on her foot. He then grabbed Sam and pulled him to the kitchen door, glaring back at the woman as he did.

  
"If you ever touch my siblings again I won't hesitate to kill you." Dean said '

~ Normal time~

Dean closed the laptop and headed to the guest bedroom that he had stayed in the last few nights and sighed. He knew what that woman had done to Sam and he had part of the story from Haley, this alone was enough for him to be pissed but he knew he couldn't fly out to England to punch a woman. First of all, he isn't getting on a plane and two punching a woman is illegal. So that plan was out, though that didn't mean he couldn't wish. Dean then went to bed, planning his revenge in his head.

 

The next morning Dean kept his promise and took Haley out to breakfast. They went to a local Dennys for food and Dean did what he was used to. Ordered and flirted with the waitress. He did stop however when he realized that Haley looked uncomfortable.

"What's up kid?" Dean asked. Haley shrugged and Dean sighed, this was going to be hard.

"So tell me about yourself." Dean then said.

  
"Huh?" Haley asked. Dean grinned slightly but soon stopped when he heard the confusion in her voice.

  
"You know, what do you do at school? What are your likes and dislikes? Who are your friends?" Dean asked.

  
"Well, the school is sorted in four houses. Um, its Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I am in Gryffindor though I was supposed to be in Slytherin." She said. Dean grinned, it may be about school but this was a start.

  
"So how do you get sorted into your houses?" Dean asked. Haley grinned and told Dean about the sorting hat and what categorized the houses and who got into what.

  
"So you're saying that Sam practically has his own house?" Dean asked when she told him who got into Ravenclaw. She even told him about quittage and how she got on the team. Dean wasn't that happy when she told him about the time she nearly fell from 500 ft or when a teacher removed all the bones from her arm.

  
"You could have been extremely hurt!" Dean yelled. She nodded in agreement and then told him about the time they flew the car to Hogwarts. Dean looked horrified at the thought, though she didn't know if it was because of the thought of someone doing that to the Impala or just her getting into more trouble. She then told him about the twins and their pranks. She wanted to tell him about everything but she just answered a few of the questions.

  
"Thanks," Dean said.

  
"For what?" She asked.

  
"Ehh, letting your big bro in," Dean said. She grinned and Dean smiled back.

  
"Oh, by the way, this is your only chick flick moment," Dean said.

  
"Okay." She said, not reminding him of the one they had the night before.

 


	6. Stories to Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, things happened. If you read any of my things on Fanfic.Net you would know drama seems to find me at every turn. 
> 
> Anyways I am back and on with the chapter

Within the next few days, Haley got to know her brothers a little better. Within this time they managed to get her to open up a bit more. Sam found out a bit about Hogwarts, mainly through Dean, but Haley did tell him some of it. In return he told Haley about their dad and her mum. She was happy to hear the few stories about them when she was a baby. Sam told her how her first word was yum but 'Ammy was a close second because their dad wanted to know who gave her the ice cream.

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief. Sam nodded and laughed.

"I am not joking, dad saw the ice cream around your mouth and called Dean and me to the kitchen and asked which one did it. The second he asked you said 'Ammy' as loud as you could. Dean couldn't stop laughing." Sam said. Haley giggled quietly and Sam smiled at her.

"Sam," Haley whispered.

  
"Yeah?" Sam asked.

  
"H-how did you find out I was missing?" Haley asked.

  
"Well, it was the morning after the event." Sam started.

  
~twelve years previous~

  
Sam woke up and saw that Dean was still asleep. He shrugged it off at first Intill he saw it was nearly nine in the morning. They were late for school.

  
"Dean, wake up," Sam said. Dean grumbled slightly but he didn't wake up.

  
"Dean we are late. Alana didn't wake us up." Sam said. Dean moaned quietly and Sam walked out of the room and saw muddy footprints. He just assumed they were dads so he walked to Alana and dads room. He pushed the door open and saw that no one was in the room. He then walked into Haley's nursery to see if Alana was in there. When he opened the door he saw Alana on the floor.

  
"Alana, wake up," Sam whispered. When she didn't respond he crouched down and felt for a pulse. When he didn't feel one he started to cry silently.

  
"Dean!" He yelled, unsure what to do. Dean then ran down the hall and saw Alana on the floor and Haley gone.

  
"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked, trying to find out why Sam was crying.

  
"S-she isn't waking up De. Why won't she wake up?" Sam asked, completely confused. Dean crouched down next to Sam and felt for a pulse. Dean then hugged his brother close to him and rocked him gently.

  
"It's going to be okay Sammy. I promise it's going to be okay." Dean said.

  
"De, w-where's Haley?" Sam asked. Dean for the first time in his short life did not have an answer for Sam.

  
"I don't know, but we will find her," Dean reassured.

  
~normal time~

  
"After that, we looked for you and your moms killer. When dad got home that night uncle Siri told him what had happened and he broke down. He wasn't the same after we lost you." Sam said. Haley nodded as she looked at her big brother. She saw the tears threatening to come out of Sams' eyes and she gave him a sad look. She hadn't realized how this probably affected him. She then surprised him and pulled him into a hug. Sam instantly hugged her back and she burned her face into his chest.

  
"I missed you, Sammy." She whispered. Sam smiled and hugged her tighter.

  
"I missed you too Bambie, I missed you too," Sam said. Haley then let go and smiled at her brother.

  
"Sorry." She said. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

  
"There is nothing to be sorry about," Sam said. Haley smiled as a response and she scooted over slightly.

  
"Any other story you want to hear?" Sam asked. If Haley was honest she wanted to hear a lot more stories but at the moment she couldn't pick. She just heard the one she wanted to know since she read the letter from Sirius and now she had so many questions now, but those were for another time.

  
"Nah, do you want to hear any stories?" She asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

  
"Yeah, um how about your favorite one from school," Sam said. Haley grinned and tried to think, what was her favorite? She then decided on the one from when she learned how to do her Patronus charm. Sam listened in interest and commented on a few things, like when she told him about the dementors or her memory.

  
"Wow, you must have been miserable if your best memory was finding out you are a witch." Sam commented.

  
"It isn't my happiest memory anymore." Haley said.

  
"What is it now?" Sam asked.

  
"Finding out about you and Dean." She said. Sam smiled warmly at her and she grinned.

  
"Well, I think that is enough story time," Sam said. He then got up and she followed.

  
"Why is that?" She asked.

  
"Well, I was thinking..." Sam started.

  
"What?" She asked nervously.

  
"How would you like to join a martial arts class?" Sam asked. Haley grinned and nodded before she got suspicious.

  
"Yeah, but why?" She asked.

  
"Dean isn't going to stop hunting forever and I have classes, and it's not that I don't trust you being alone at home I just would feel better if you weren't. Also, it would make me feel more at ease if I know you can handle yourself if you got attacked." Sam admitted. Haley smiled and nodded.

  
"I understand, you worry. So when do I start?" She asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done, so what you guys think? I hope this doesn't feel rushed. The reason for the class is because I wanted to give Haley something to do when Sam is in class and I want John to find out about her from Dean. So yeah... I will update this soon. Promise.


	7. Nightmares and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is her nightmate. Normal font is the present

' _Haley was standing in front of the stove that she was smaller than. She was standing on her tiptoes but she could still barely see the burners. Despite this, she still attempted to reach the bacon.However, in her attempt, the pan slipped out of her grasp and it fell to the floor. The bacon managed to stay in the pan but the grease hit and burned Haley's legs._

_  
"You clumsy freak, look what you did!" A man yelled. She then looked up and paled when she saw her uncle._

_  
"I'm sorry uncle Vernon. I didn't mean to drop the pan. Look the bacon's fine." She said, picking up the pan and showed him the bacon._

_"I don't care if the bacon is fine, look what you did to the floor!" He yelled. She gulped slightly and put the pan back on the burner. She couldn't move her hand away from the pan because her uncle grabbed it. He then put the pan on the burner furthest away from her and turned on the burner that was under her arm._

_"Uncle Vernon! Please don't." She pleaded._

_  
"This will show you. You seem to like burning yourself anyways, so why are you complaining?" He asked with an evil look on his face. Haley sobbed quietly before he turned up the heat and she felt the fire burn her skin even more._

_"Please, stop." She whimpered. But he didn't stop he just turned it up further. She didn't manage to get another plea out because her aunt walked into the kitchen_

_  
"Vernon, she is going to pass out. Also, we don't need the school on our hands because her burn got infected." Petunia said. Vernon turned the flame off, burning her arm even more in the process. He finally then let go and Petunia glared._

_ "Clean your self up, be quick though because I'm not driving you." She said before she left the kitchen, leaving a wounded Haley on the kitchen floor.' _

Haley woke up covered in sweat and tears running down her face. This wasn't the first nightmare she woke up to and it was probably not going to be the last. Though this is the first time she woke up this late into the nightmare, though this one was an actual memory this time around. At least she thought this one was the only actual memory.

She then slowly got out of her bed and looked at the clock, it was four in the morning. Dean would probably be up soon, though if not she could always make them breakfast anyways. She tiptoed down the stairs and saw that Dean was fast asleep in front of the TV that was playing some old movie. She smiled slightly and sighed. She turned the tv off and walked into the small kitchen.

Once she got in there she looked around to find something she could make, she knew that it was early but Sam tended to get up around five to jog. She looked in the fridge and she saw eggs, bacon, and sausage. She flinched slightly as the memory played in her head again but she shook it off and began to pull the things out. She then saw that Sam had some red peppers, cheese, and ham and she grinned. She could make some omelets. She then got up and looked in the pantry and she saw pancake mix and she pulled it out as well. She then started to dice up the ham and peppers. Once she got them diced up to her liking she looked around the kitchen to find a cheese grater. She then grated the cheese and she started on the omelets. After she put the batted eggs on the stove she put the bacon in one pan and the sausage in another. Before she knew it she was finishing her last omelet and Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Hey what's this?" He asked. She then jumped and hit the pan, and like last time the pan hit the floor and she managed to get burned. Also like last time, the thing in the pan didn't fall out. She paled slightly as Sam walked closer to her and she flinched.

  
"Haley..." Sam started and Haley quickly picked up the pan.

  
"It's fine, look the omelet is okay it didn't fall out. I'm sorry I won't do it again." She said fastly.

  
"Haley?" Sam asked.

  
"Please don't hurt me, I promise I won't do it again just please don't hurt me," Haley said. Sam didn't say anything this time he just grabbed the pan from her hands and she flinched away.

  
"Please, no burn." She whispered. Sams eyes then widened in realization and he quickly put the pan back on the stove and stepped away from her and he got on his knees so he was in direct eye level.

  
"Hey, look I'm not going to do anything to you," Sam said softly. Haley looked at him and saw the look of concern in his eyes.

  
"I-" She started to say but Sam shook his head.

  
"You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong. I should have made sure you knew I was coming in." Sam said. She gave him a sad smile and Sam looked at her legs and saw the burn that the pan left.

  
"Hey, let's get those burns treated and you can finish what you were doing," Sam said. She smiled sadly again and Sam led her to the closest bathroom. He then lifted her so she was on the counter and he put peroxide on it to make sure it wasn't infected. He then burns cream on the burn. He helped her down from the counter and led her back to the kitchen once he was done rapping her leg.

  
"Okay, so I see bacon, sausage, and omelets. Do you need to make anything else?" Sam asked.

  
"I was going to make pancakes or maybe crepes but I think this is enough." She said. Sam nodded and put the pancake mix back into the cabinet and grabbed some coffee filters and coffee beans. He then started the coffee and Haley grinned as she set the table. Once the table was set and she made Dean and her plates Dean walked into the kitchen.

  
"What smells so good?" He asked sleepily.

  
"Haley made breakfast," Sam said and Haley blushed.

  
"Well, it smells like heaven," Dean said as he sat in front of his plate. Sam and Haley sat in silence and they began to eat. Though Dean stopped when he saw Haley's leg wrapped.

  
"What happened to Haley?" Dean asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was short but I felt one of these moments were needed to remind the brothers, Haley was hurt at one point... I don't know I just know these episodes do happen and they are unpredictable.


	8. Ten Things

After that morning Sam and Dean found them self-being more careful around Haley. At first, Haley liked it though after a while Haley found her self more and more annoyed with it. Though it wasn't until a week later and she found herself having another nightmare and Sam had to wake her up did she realize how much she needed the comfort and how annoyingly overprotective her brothers truly were.

  
"Haley, you need to wake up," Sam said. Haley didn't wake up and continued to move around. Sam tried to shake her awake but that didn't work. So Sam just climbed into her bed and pulled her close to his chest.

  
"Shh, it's okay. It's okay I got you, Sammy's got you." Sam whispered. He rubbed her back slightly and she relaxed in his arms. Sam noticed this and let go of his hold.

  
"You okay?" Sam murmured.

  
"Yeah, just nightmare." She whispered. Sam nodded and sighed.

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

  
"No," Haley whispered.

  
"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Sam asked.

  
"Can't, not after that." She whispered.

  
"Do you want to go on a drive?" Sam asked. Haley nodded and Sam got up. Haley followed him out of her room and down the stairs. Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala and they walked over to Deans car. Once they got into the car Sam started it up and he started to drive around the block. The ride was quiet and comfortable for the two of them.

  
"Sam?" Haley asked.

  
"Yeah?" Sam asked.

  
"Can you tell me about her?" Haley asked.

  
"Who?" Sam asked.

  
"My mum," Haley answered quietly.

  
"Yeah. What do you want to know?" Sam asked.

"Anything. Everything." Haley said.

  
"That's a lot for one night," Sam said.

  
"Then how about ten things?" Haley asked. Sam nodded and chuckled.

  
"All right then. One: your mom loved you to death. When she found out about you she couldn't have been happier. She would go on and on about how excited she was. Dean thought she was insane part of the time." Sam said, chuckling slightly at the memory. Haley smiled and scooted closer to Sam as he drove.

  
"Two: your mom had dark brown hair and greenish eyes. Though your eyes shine more than hers did. Her eyes would always shine when she was happy or she had an idea. She was always getting into something. Dad loved it, he was always laughing at your moms' ideas. Once she and Dean made homemade ice cream sandwiches, though they were huge. They used the brownie pan to make the base." Sam said. Haley giggled and Sam smiled warmly at his little sister.

  
"Three: your mom loved games. She would always play with Dean and I. Anything we wanted to do she was all for it. It could be something simple like tag or catch or something like our prank wars. She was a child at heart I guess. She actually treated us like children. When you came around she was even more childlike. Always playing with you and talking to you. Dean joined in most of the time, he said it was cause he did the same when I was as little as you." Sam said. Haley nodded and she scooted closer to Sam again.

  
"Four: your mom was funny. She made dad laugh all of the time, it was fun. She loved to tell jokes and even Dean would burst out laughing." Sam said fondly. Haley grinned and Sam pulled Haley closer to him. She gave him a weird look and Sam rolled his eyes.

  
"What?" He asked.

  
"Nothing, just weird for someone to be all lovey that's all." She said.

  
"Got it. All right you want to know the other six things or do you want to head back?" Sam asked.

  
"Go on, I like hearing about mom," Haley said.

  
"Your mom loved a good story. She could sit through anyone telling a story especially the funny ones, she loved stories that could make her laugh." Sam said fondly. Haley yawned and Sam nodded.

  
"What's the next one?" Haley asked.

  
"I think that's enough for tonight," Sam whispered. Haley nodded and she cuddled close to Sam as he drove off to the apartment. Haley ended up falling asleep on the way back and Sam carried her into the house. Once Sam put Haley back to bed Sam thought back on the five things he told Haley. He remembered those days, they were the days he had an actual childhood. Sam decided that he should probably continue the list now so Haley wouldn't have to wait long for the next one.

  
'Six: Alana couldn't cook that well. She tried to make Mac and cheese once and she burned the pot.' Sam thought as he left the room.  
'Seven: Alana loved the stars. She used to sit out on the roof of the Impala and pointed out every constellation and every planet.' Sam thought as he walked into his bedroom.

  
'Eight: she hated being part of her family. Everyone expected her to dress properly and they judged her on every little thing.' Sam continued in his head as he laid in bed.

  
'Nine: She used to sing, every night she would sing to Haley. It would be this cute little thing. She never told us what it was from, Dean thinks she made up the song but who knows.'

  
'Ten: She made dad human.' Sam thought as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I was thinking about the scene/ part in 'Because of Winn Dixie' where the preacher told Ople ten things about her mom. If anyone of you can point out the ones I have in here that is ether similar or the same to one of the ten things in the book/ movie I will mention you in the next chapter. Also I am finally bringing Hedwig back! Yay for Haley right.  
> I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, or Because of Winn Dixie...


	9. Chapter 9

Haley woke up and saw that she was back in bed. At first, she wondered if she had imagined the night before but she noticed that there was a paper on her desk. She got up and she looked at the paper. She gasped when she saw what was written.

'Six: she couldn't cook that well. The one time she tried to make Mac and cheese she managed to burn the pot.' The list continued and she noticed that her mom was brilliant, though the last one confused her.

"She made dad human." She mumbled. She didn't hear a lot about their dad, in fact, it almost seemed as if they avoided talking about him sometimes. She knew her dad and Sam had some problems but still, what could their dad had done that was so bad.

'He could have abused them.' A voice in her head said. Haley shook her head at the thought. He wouldn't do that, hopefully. Haley then grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower. Once she was clean, dressed, and ready for the day she went downstairs and found the living room empty. She then walked into the kitchen and found it empty as well.

"Maybe they went out, or they are asleep," Haley mumbled. Haley then walked over to the fridge and saw that they had some leftovers from the last time she made breakfast. With honestly wasn't that long ago. She then closed the fridge and she looked around the kitchen. She soon saw that they had most of the things that were in the recipe for muffins.

'Sounds good... Though we would need more eggs.' She thought to herself. She sighed quietly and thought for a few more seconds.

'Oh well, looks like Dean will have to take me grocery shopping.' Haley thought as she got up and started on the muffins. She ended up making six large blueberry muffins and six chocolate chip muffins. Once she was done Sam walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey, Bambie." He said.

"Morning Sam," Haley said happily. Sam glanced at the muffins and Haley flashed him a big smile.

"Want one?" She asked. Sam nodded and Haley grinned as she handed him a blueberry muffin.

"Thanks, you know you don't have to make us breakfast," Sam said. Haley nodded and sat down at the table.

"I'm a morning person, and I don't want to wake you two up." She explained. Sam nodded and looked at the clock.

"Shit, I'm sorry Haley but I have to get to class. See you at lunch." Sam said. Haley smiled and watched Sam as he struggled to get his shoes on as he walked out the door.

"See you," Haley called. Sam then closed the door and Haley sighed quietly. She then stood up and took the muffins out of the pan and put them on two plates. She then put the pan in the sink and she started to clean up the mess she had made when she made the muffins. By the time she finished Dean had woken up and showered.

"Morning," Dean said as he walked in. Haley grinned and Dean reached for a muffin but Haley slapped his hand away.

"No," Haley said. Dean gave her a look and she handed him another one.

"Those were the blueberry ones. These are chocolate chip." Haley explained. He smiled and took a bite.

"These are good. You make them?" He asked. Haley nodded and Dean gave her a quick hug.

"You do know.."

"That I don't have to make breakfast, yeah I know. I like to." She said. Dean smiled and ruffled her hair.

"So, what are we doing today munchkin?" Dean asked. Haley shrugged and Dean smirked.

"Come on," Dean said. Haley followed her brother as he led her to the Impala.

"Where are we..." Haley started but Dean shushed her and started the car. They didn't drive that long and they ended up at a random building.

"Where..." Haley started but Dean smiled.

"We are going to rent a couple of videos," Dean said. Haley grinned and she got out of the car and Dean followed.

"So what are you getting?" Dean asked. Haley shrugged her shoulders and she looked around. She soon found the 'kid' area and saw they had a giant selection of Disney movies. She left that area as soon as she found it and she looked through other isles. She soon found 'spirited away' and 'my neighbor tortiro'. Haley took the videos to watch and saw that he had a few horror flicks.

"Ready?" He asked. Haley nodded and she handed Dean the videos. They then walked out of the shop with four videos in hand. Dean then drove them to a local 'Stater Brothers' and told Haley to pick out some candy.

"Um, Dean we need more eggs as well," Haley said.

"Oh, well lucky we are here then huh?" Dean asked. Haley nodded and she went off to grab some candy and eggs. Once she grabbed the eggs she grabbed a box of skittles and she went off to find Dean. Once she managed to find him they got in line for check out.

"So what you get?" Dean asked.

"Skittles." She answered.

"Huh, Alana loved those," Dean said. Haley smiled and the paid for the stuff. Before Haley knew it they were in the car on the way back to the apartment.

"So, what is dad like?" Haley asked. Dean sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Where do I start? Well, he was great with you when you came. Hell, he was amazing once Alana came into our lives. After though, he became obsessed with what we do. Kinda like he was after Sam and my mom died." Dean said. Haley nodded, knowing Dean was probably trying to not affect her view on the man.

"Why do you guys never talk about him?" She asked.

"He was hardly around, we don't want you seeing him how we do," Dean said. Haley nodded and sighed.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." She said. The rest of the car ride was mostly silent, the only real noise that was heard was the music blasting through the speakers.Once they drove into the parking lot near the apartment Dean got out and Haley sighed quietly. She didn't want to upset her brother, she was just curious. Haley was soon brought out of her thoughts though when she heard Dean curse.

"God damn it! Hey, get off of the car!" He shouted. She looked up and she saw her precious snowy owl.

"Hedwig!" She said happily.

"The feather duster is yours?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I got her when I was eleven," Haley said. Dean shook his head fondly as he watched the snowy owl fly to Haley's shoulder and hoot fondly at the girl.

"Well, looks like it isn't going anywhere so we might as well bring it with us," Dean said. Haley nodded and she followed Dean into the apartment.

"So movie time?" Dean asked. Haley nodded and she walked up the stairs so she could put Hedwig in her cage. Though once she got up the stairs she noticed that Hedwig had a letter attached to her.

"What's this?" Haley asked. She then opened the letter smiled.

  
Dear Haley,  
Hey, girl, it's Fred and George here. We haven't heard from you in a while but then we remembered that we had Hedwig, oops. Anyways we want to know how your life with your brothers has been. Are they nice? How do they treat you? Are you having fun over there? Have you pulled any pranks yet? If the answer to the last one is a no you need to get to it and pull one or two. So anyways school is starting up in a month and Ron has been going on and on about how you have yet to respond to any of his letters. Hermione just got here yesterday and let me tell you it has been anything but fun. Anyways contact us soon, but be sure to use anything but your name... We need to come up with a code name or something... Oh, we forgot Sirus said he had a way for us to contact you other than a letter but he needs to find it. Write you soon.  
Gred and Forge.

"Haley! Movie or no?" Dean called. Haley grinned and ran down the stairs, letter completely forgotten.

"So which one first? Your cartoon things or some good movies?" Dean asked. Hakey glared and Dean chuckled.

"I'm teasing. We will watch yours first all right." Dean said as he got up and put Spirited Away in the VCR. They settled in and started to watch the movie, luckily this one was rewound. Halfway through the movie Haley fell asleep and by the time it ended, Sam came back for lunch.

"So, she asleep?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and Haley stirred slightly.

"Yeah, we watched one of those Anime things. Oh before I forget, it looks like Haley has a pet owl." Dean said. Sam stared at him in shock before he shook his head.

"Okay then," Sam said. He then looked back at Haley and shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey kiddo, I thought we were going to have lunch together." Sam teased. She grinned sleepily at him.

"Sounds good." She mumbled. Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"So there is a dinner across the street. Want to just go out?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Haley said as she got up. Dean smirked as he looked at her hair.

"Maybe you should brush your hair first." He said. Haley shot him a dirty look before she tried to flatten it slightly.

"For your information, my hair is naturally messy." She said. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean chuckled.

"Well go tame it then we will go," Dean said. Haley sighed and walked up the stairs.

"So did Haley ask you about Alana?" Sam asked once she was out of earshot.

  
"Dad," Dean answered. Sam nodded and Dean sighed. It was quiet for a few seconds before Sam broke the silence.

  
"She deserves to meet him." Sam finally said.

  
"Yeah but can you and dad behave is the question," Dean said.

  
"It's not like I try to fight him," Sam said. Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

  
"I will call him tomorrow," Dean said. Sam shook his head and looked at the stairs.

  
"I will call him before class," Sam said. Dean nodded and they saw Haley come down the stairs, hair brushed.

  
"Not much you can do if it is short." She said. Sam shook his head fondly and Dean laughed.

  
"You hear that Sam, maybe you should cut your hair once and a while," Dean said.

  
"Not happening," Sam said as they left the room.Lunch came and went by quickly and Sam found himself leaving the apartment for his next class far too quickly. Once he drove to the college he pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number but it went to voicemail.

  
"Hey um dad, I know that you don't want to hear from me right now but Haley wants to meet you. Yeah turns out she was taken to aunt Lilys sisters house. Anyways she found us dad and she is living with Dean and I. So call back when you can. Bye." Sam mumbled. He then hung up and turned his phone off.

  
"I tried," Sam said as he walked to his next class.


	10. In sickness

_'Hey uh dad, I know you don't want to hear from me now but Haley wants to meet you. Yeah turns out she was taken to aunt Lilly's sisters. Anyways she found us dad and she's living with Dean and I. So call back when you .' John sighed when he listened to the voicemail and he saw Sam had left one more._

~Three days previous~

Haley had officially has been living with them for a month now. She honestly couldn't believe how happy she was about this fact, she really couldn't. It had been great so far, other than the few complications that are. Other than that she was completely fine, that is until Sam came home that day.

  
"Guys I'm home," Sam called. Haley smiled and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sammy, I think the line is 'honey I'm home'," Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and Haley smiled.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Haley was just finishing up the last bit of her summer homework," Dean said. Haley nodded and showed Sam the piece of parchment that had her potions essay on it.

"Cool, speaking of school I think we should get Haley signed up," Sam said. Haley paled and Dean groaned.

"Come on Sam, it's July," Dean said.

"She needs an education, Dean." Sam pointed out.

"We don't even know what grade to put her in," Dean said.

"She's thirteen Dean." Sam pointed out.

"Going on fourteen, I know that Sam," Dean said. Haley frowned slightly when she saw her brothers fighting and Sam noticed.

"Haley..." Sam started and Haley frowned again, this time it wasn't because of the tension that was in the air.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Stomach," Haley mumbled. Dean gave Sam a look and Sam crouched down so he could be closer to Haley's height.

"Is it girl..." Sam started to ask but Haley shook her head.

"No, only had that once..." Haley mumbled. Sam's eyes widened slightly and Dean shook his head.

"Dean, I think we should get her to a doctor," Sam said. Dean nodded and Haley's eyes widened in horror.

"No doctors." She said. Sam gave her a concerned look and she shook her head,

"No doctor, I don't need one. Just a stomach ache that's all." Haley said. Sam nodded though he didn't think it was nothing.

"Okay, if it gets worse tell me," Sam said. Haley nodded and Dean shot Sam a concerned look.

"I was going to suggest getting dinner soon but if Haley isn't feeling good we could order in," Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement but Haley shook her head.

"We can go out, I will get my coat." She said. Sam gave her an uncertain look but he didn't say anything. Once Haley went upstairs Sam sighed and Dean grimaced.

"Let's hope it isn't anything serious," Dean said.

"Probably just a bug, nothing big," Sam said. Dean nodded and Haley came back down.

"So ready to go?" She asked. Sam nodded and Dean started to get his shoes on. Once they were all ready they started to walk to the dinner across the street. The walk was pretty quiet, though this was more because Sam and Dean were worried and Hakey realized her head was killing her. Haley lightly rubbed her temples as she continued to walk with her brothers. When they got to the dinner Haley smelled the food and she instantly became nauseous.

"You okay?" Sam whispered when he looked over to her and saw how pale she was. Haley started to nod but her stomach started to hurt a lot more and her head started pounding.

"No." She mumbled. Haley then wrapped her arms around her stomach, in the hope it would soothe the pain.

"Sammy, I think we should just take her back," Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement but Haley shook her head.

"No, we can stay." She mumbled.

"Haley, if you aren't feeling good you should be in bed," Sam said. Haley shook her head again and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Out of all the Winchester traits to get," Dean grumbled. Haley smiled at this and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go back to the apartment," Sam said. Haley yet again shook her head and Dean picked the girl up. Haley's eyes widened and Sam had to stop himself from laughing at her expression.

"All right let's go," Dean said as he started to walk back. Haley then started to squirm around and Dean tightened his hold.

"Dean, I can walk." Haley protest.

"Yes you can, but the question is would you follow?" Dean asked. Sam smirked as Haley quickly stopped squirming, well that is until he noticed she looked a little green.

"Dean, I would put her down," Sam said. Dean gave him a confused glance but he let Haley back down. She then ran to the curve and promptly threw up. The brothers stood there as they watched Haley until she got up and walked back over to the two of them. Haley then looked up at them and they saw tears in her eyes. Sam smiled sadly and Dean picked her back up.

"Come on kid, let's get you to bed." He said. Haley didn't argue with this and they walked back to the apartment. Once they got back Haley had fallen asleep so Dean carried her up to her bedroom and put her to bed. Once Haley was in bed he walked back down and saw that Sam was on the phone.

"Yeah, um I can bring her in tomorrow. Got it, all right see you at three. Bye." Sam said.

"Made the appointment?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and Dean sighed.

"Probably just a bug," Dean said.

"I know but, we probably should have taken her sooner," Sam said. Dean nodded to this and Sam sighed.

"Come on, we can order in," Sam said. Dean smiled slightly and grabbed his phone so he could call the pizza place.

"Same as normal?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and Dean dialed the number and walked into the kitchen. Sam sighed quietly and walked up the stairs to check on Haley, he had no idea why but he was worried. He knew he had the right, after all when was it ever just a bug with them? Though he knew there wasn't anything that could have gotten to her. Once Sam was up the stairs he walked to Haley's room and saw that her books were all over her desk. He smiled and closed them, though he put her bookmarks in them first.

"You just had to get that trait from Alana's side." He mumbled. He then sat on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He just needed to see that she was okay.

"Mhh, Sam?" She asked. Sam got up and walked to the other end of the bed. Haley opened her eyes a little and smiled.

"I'm okay Sam." She mumbled. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Go back to sleep kiddo." He mumbled.

"Okay." She whispered before she closed her eyes again. Sam waited until he knew she was back asleep before he went back downstairs. Once he was downstairs he and Dean ate some pizza and they both went to bed, the next day was going to be a long one.

  
~With John, two days later~

_'Um dad, something's up with Haley. She randomly got sick and we were wondering if there anything health related that we don't know about her? We are taking her to the doctor today so call or text when you can'_

~Two days previous~

Haley was not pleased when Sam told her Dean was going to take her to the doctors.

"Come on, it's just a bug." She complained. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"I would take you but I have work," Sam said softly. Haley shook her head again and Sam sighed softly.

"Look, Haley, we should have taken you as soon as we finished the paperwork to get custody. We should have taken you before that even. This is just to see how you are doing health wise okay." Sam said. She looked up and saw the worry in his eyes and nodded.

"Okay." She said. Sam smiled and then grabbed his coat and phone.

"Call me after okay?" Sam asked. She nodded and Sam left the apartment, taking his phone out as he did. Haley didn't see whom he called but she was too worried about the doctors to care. A few minutes after Dean came into the living room and he smiled.

"So, we have to get you over by three and it's seven now," Dean said. She gave him a look and Dean smiled.

"So?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to ask what did you want to do, but never mind," Dean said in a fake serious tone. Haley grinned and leaned back into the chair while Dean watched her.

"Is there honestly nothing you want to do?" She asked.

"Well you are the sick one, so honestly I don't know what you feel up to doing," Dean said. She nodded and sighed as her stomach cramped again.

"Nothing at the moment." She said. Dean nodded and turned on the t.v. When he did full house started to play and they watched a random episode. It was quiet for a while, though once Stephany got into Joeys car Deans breath hitched.

'We need some driving music.' She said. Haley laughed at Deans look of horror and she smiled brightly at Deans face when Stephany shifted the gear into reverse.

"If you ever do that, I might have to kill you," Dean said seriously. Haley nodded and laughed again.

'There's a car in the kitchen!' Michelle said. Haley started laughing and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm not kidding, you crash the Impala I might have to kill you," Dean said. Haley only rolled her eyes and they continued to watch the episode. Once that episode finished another one went on and before they knew it they had watched four episodes.

"I think that's enough full house," Dean said. Haley looked back at the clock and saw it was barely nine. She groaned quietly and Dean smirked.

"So, let's get you to eat something." He said. She was about to protest but he shook his head.

"I have the perfect food." He said as he walked into the kitchen. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the remote. She looked through the guide and saw looney toons was on. She clicked on that and started to watch one of the random episodes. Dean came back halfway through the episode and he handed her a bowl. She looked inside and she gave him a questioning look.

"Tomato rice soup." He said. She shrugged and took a spoonful. When she swallowed she realized it didn't upset her stomach so she continued to eat it with gusto. Dean smiled and sat on the sofa and leaned back.

"Looney Toons?" He asked. She nodded and he chuckled. They watched the show in silence, only making a noise when they laughed. The time went by fastly and sadly before they knew it Dean was forcing Haley out the door.

"Can we just not go and tell Sam we did?" Haley asked. Dean shook his head and Haley climbed into the front seat.

"I mean, we know it's just a bug." She said. Dean chuckled and shook his head again as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"I will get you something after." He finally said. She nodded and sighed sadly. The drive was also quiet but this was more because Haley was pouting and Dean really just wanted to get this visit over with.

When they finally got to the doctor's office it didn't take long to get taken to the back room.

"Haley Winchester." A nurse called. Dean smiled and Haley got up. Dean and Haley followed her to the back room.

"All right, now let's get your height and weight recorded." She said. Haley stood on the scale and the nurse recorded her height and weight. Haley then stepped off of the scale and they followed the nurse to the room. Haley quickly sat on the exam table and Dean sat in the chair next to it. The nurse then took Haley's blood pressure and she left the room.

"Okay, so can we go?" Haley asked.

"No, the doctor needs to see us first," Dean said. Haley huffed and then a doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Allan Wesly." He introduced. Haley smiled and Dean shook his hand.

"I'm Dean and this is my little sister Haley." Dean introduced. He smiled at Haley and Haley tried to hide behind her short hair.

"Well straight off the bat, we noticed that she has low blood pressure and she is a bit underweight for her height. How old is she?" The doctor asked.

"She is turning fourteen at the end of the month," Dean said. The doctor nodded and wrote something down.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" He asked. Dean looked at Haley and she rolled her eyes.

"I've been nauseous and my head has been killing me." She said. The doctor nodded and he noticed how skinny she looked. Dean noticed his glance and he sighed.

"Last month, we gained custody of her. Her aunt and uncle were found in fit to take care of her." Dean said. The doctor nodded and looked at Dean.

"How much did she weigh before you gained custody?" The doctor asked.

"Um, we are unsure," Dean said as he looked at Haley in the hope she knew.

"I weighed around 59, 60 pounds." She said. Dean gave her a worried look and the doctor nodded.

"Well, there is good news and bad news for this." The doctor said.

"Good news first," Dean said.

"Your sister is closer to a decent weight for her height." The doctor said. Dean smiled but remembered there was bad news.

"The bad news?" Dean asked.

"Well, a child who wasn't receiving the required nutrients could have their height stunted. Haley was one of those this happens to. Also when a person doesn't get enough nutrients their immune system will become weaker. This is what we are assuming is how your sister got sick. Has she been eating more when she lived with you without a slow build up?" He asked. Haley nodded slowly and Dean sighed.

"Your body isn't used to this. Now I suggest that you only eat until you are full and start a slow build up until you are eating the right amount of calories." He said. Dean and Haley both nodded and the doctor smiled.

"Any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah, um when will I get my..." She started but the doctor smiled.

"Well, I can't say for sure but it will start when your body can handle it again." The doctor said. She smiled and nodded her head.

"We done?" She asked. The doctor nodded and she jumped off the table. Dean and Haley were then led to the door and they left the office. Dean then grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

"So we calling Sam?" Haley asked. Dean nodded and dialed Sams number. Once Sam picked up Dean handed Haley the phone.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Haley said.

"So what's up?" Sam asked.

"I am still underweight and my height was stunted because of the lack of food I was getting. Also, I need to slow up the amount of calory intake I get a day. Other than this I am fine." Haley said. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam sighed.

"Well, I guess it is better than something life-threatening, or a hex bag," Sam said. Haley nodded and sighed.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"I got to go, the place just got busy. Call you on my break." Sam said.

"Bye," Haley said.

"Bye," Sam replied before he hung up. Haley started to hand the phone back to Dean but he stopped her.

"You are making one more call." He said. She gave him a confused look but Dean dialed in Johns number. He then handed her the phone.

"You are going to talk to dad if he picks up," Dean said. She smiled and listened to the phone ring. Once it stopped and went to voicemail her eyes watered.

"Hey daddy, I- I am Haley your daughter. I want to meet you real bad but I get it if your busy or don't want to meet me. I, I am staying with Sam and Dean so I am safe. I want to get to know you though. So um, can we meet please." She whispered. Dean saw the tears run down his sister's face and he wanted to do anything to stop them.

"Bye." She whispered. She then hung up the phone and handed it to Dean. He pulled her into a hug and she softly cried.

"I'm sorry. I thought he would pick up." Dean said. She nodded and leaned into the embrace.

"Let's get you some ice cream or a Popsicle." He said. She smiled weakly at him and they got into the car.

~Two days later~

  
_'bye_ ' John heard and he felt tears build in his eyes but he didn't let them shed. They had her, they honestly had her. John wanted to go see them, he wanted to hold his little girl again but he knew it had to wait. He was so close to getting the yellow-eyed demon.

"I'm sorry Bambie. I will see you soon." John whispered as he deleted the two messages before that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont kill me, John will meet her sooner or later. Okay so now that I have that out of the way. Again thank you guys so much for the reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I will get this out of the way now, there is going to be some minor changes from chapters 1-23ish. This includes everything from grammar to minor changes in the plot. (Nothing that will change anything major, I just wrote this originally in my freshman year of high school and some things don't add up)
> 
>  
> 
> With that out of the way, this will be updated alongside the fic on fanfic.net every Thursday, kudos and reviews are always welcome.


End file.
